


Rinse, Repeat

by tietouch



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Rape Aftermath
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-01-12 08:39:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tietouch/pseuds/tietouch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inhale, exhale. Breathe in deep, release it slowly. Repeat, repeat, repeat. It will take away the pain. The distress. Everything. Everything is going to be alright.</p>
<p>Haizaki has been avoiding Nijimura, somehow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! This is my first Kuroko no Basket English fanfiction, and since I didn't bother to use any beta readers, there will be so many grammar mistakes in this. Also this chapter might be too rushed and unclear. I'm sorry, though!  
> And I hope you'll enjoy!

_Inhale, exhale._

_Breathe in deep, release it slowly._

_Repeat, repeat, repeat._

_It will take away the pain. The distress. Everything._

_Everything is going to be alright._

-x-

Three days.

It has been three days now.

Nijimura sighed as he looked around, seeing no trace of his grey-haired junior. Haizaki has been skipping practice for three days now, but no one knows where he is right now. It seems like the boy has skipped school too.

The captain of the Teikou basketball team has tried to contact his junior, but all of his attempts are futile. There were exactly fifty one missed calls and eighty five unanswered texts in three days.

He had tried to seek for the boy in the dark alleys, in the dumpsters, in the game center, in the places where Haizaki usually hide, but there’s no trance of the boy at all. It seems like Haizaki just decided to disappear and refusing to resurface again.

Nijimura is not a stupid person. Even though he knows that Haizaki hated him, the boy never really ignored his calls or texts. Even though he knows that Haizaki hated to do practice and didn’t want to be found by the senpai, but he never really disappear like this.

Something’s going on with Haizaki.

Nijimura sighed. Probably Haizaki’s hiding in his house, and that means that the grey-haired boy didn’t want anyone to bother him. Once, Haizaki told Nijimura that he feels safe inside his house, and he didn’t want anyone to bother him.

That’s why, even though Nijimura knows that Haizaki’s staying inside his house, he only placed his phone back into his pocket and walk back to his own house.

He didn’t want to be a bother to his junior. Not right now.

-x-

It still hurts.

It has been three days, but it still hurts.

Although it has been three days, although he can’t see blood running down his thighs anymore, although everything is already under control, it still hurts. It still stings. It still feels like the incident has just happened yesterday.

Haizaki can’t eat enough anymore for now.

He can’t stare at the mirror anymore. He can’t stay long outside anymore. Hell, he didn’t even think that he can go out by himself anymore right now.

More importantly, he can’t face his senpai right now.

Haizaki has been ignoring Nijimura’s attempts to contact him for now. Although he wanted to pick up the calls, to reply the texts, to tell Nijimura what was going on, he can’t. Whenever he moved to hold his phone in his hand, his stomach churns.

The device stinks.

He always ended up being in the bathroom, throwing up whatever’s left inside his stomach into the toilet.

It still hurts.

His phone, it was filled with the evidence of what was happening three days before. Photos, videos, and some audio records that were capturing the scenario were stored inside that device.

It hurts.

His body hurts. His bottom aches. His head felt like it’s going to explode.

But, the worst of it all was his heart.

It feels like it has been broken and shattered.

-x-

One week.

It has been one week and there were no words from Haizaki.

It has been one week and the grey-haired junior still avoiding Nijimura’s calls and texts.

Nijimura’s concern has taken its hold into his brain. He’s concerned. He knows that his junior isn’t alright at all.

He had tried to ask Haizaki’s classmates, but no one knows about him. He had tried to ask the Generation of Miracles, but they have no idea, too.

Even Akashi—which usually knows whatever’s happening with his teammates, although Nijimura didn’t know how—didn’t know what happened, either.

Nijimura sighed, glancing at his phone screen, and all the hope left inside his heart faded away quickly. Still. No words from Haizaki.

The raven-haired boy groaned. Although he didn’t want to bother Haizaki, the way Haizaki ignored him has pushed his limits.

Whether he liked it or not, Nijimura is going to visit his junior right now.

-x-

He never counts on the day that has passed since that incident.

Haizaki closed his eyes, feeling moisture rolling down from his closed eyelids down to the dining table he’s currently leaning on, leaving wet trails on the sleeves of his hoodie that he’s currently wearing.

Actually, he hated feeling like this. The feeling of being insecure, weak, exposed.

But, what can he do now? These men who had violated him had broken him from inside out; they had broken his mental and reduced the delinquent into this state. Haizaki himself wasn’t sure if anyone will be able to mend him back or no.

Haizaki feels like although he’s still whole, yet in the same time, he’s not.

Suddenly, his doorbell rang, and he nearly fell from the chair he’s sitting on.

In a split second, Haizaki’s heart raced quickly enough that he could hear his own heartbeat in his ears. His breathing become unstable, short gasps escaped his lips instead of even, calm breathing.

“Haizaki? Are you inside? It’s me, Nijimura!”

He didn’t know why, but he feels like the weight that has been pressing him since the doorbell rang was lifted off of him when he heard the voice and the name of his senpai.

“Haizaki?”

Haizaki took a deep, shaky breath before moving away from the dining room, slowly walking to the front door. His hands were trembling when he gripped the door handle, his heart pounding quickly when he moved to open the door.

When he opened the door, he was greeted with the sight of Nijimura’s back.

Hearing the click of the door being opened slowly, Nijimura turned his back and faced Haizaki, and something inside his chest clenched in pain seeing the state Haizaki’s in right now. His grey hair disheveled, his face pale and—God, those eyes. The annoying light Nijimura usually saw in the boy was gone, the grey orbs now filled with nothingness.

Dull.

“You look like a wreck,” Nijimura commented, turning his back to completely face Haizaki and stepping closer to him. Haizaki didn’t reply, but he didn’t move or do something either.

“What happened to you?” Nijimura asked, stopping when he’s around a hand length away from Haizaki. The grey-haired teen looked down, somehow looked afraid and nervous and that’s just not Haizaki that Nijimura know.

“Haizaki?”

“Nothing happened,” Haizaki said at the same time when Nijimura spoke, and Nijimura frowned deeper when he noticed that Haizaki’s breath become labored.

“Haizaki, look, if there’s anything wrong—”

“I said nothing happened!” Haizaki snapped and his voice loud enough to be a yell. Nijimura frowned, but he didn’t make any movement to approach the quivering teen. The older teen looked at his junior then sighed, realizing that Haizaki would not tell him about whatever happened with the grey-haired teen. Yet.

“Fine, fine, if you said so,” Nijimura sighed, approaching the younger teen and stopping when Haizaki flinched. “But—at least, tell me if you’re skipping practice, whatever’s the reason!” Nijimura paused, accessing his junior once again before sighing again. “I was so worried.”

“I’m sorry about that,” Haizaki said, his voice quivering with something that Nijimura can’t catch. “I was sick and I can’t get my phone, so I can’t tell you. I’m sorry about that. Can you leave me alone now?”

Nijimura sighed, then turning his back again. “Fine, whatever, Shougo,” the older teen whispered, stepping away from Haizaki as he spoke. “I’m sorry for _concerning_ you. I expect you to show up for practice tomorrow, and if you don’t, tell me.”

“I’ll show up.”

As Nijimura walked away further, Haizaki closed the door, hard and loud enough to make Nijimura flinch.

As soon as he closed the door, Haizaki slid down to the ground. Unintentionally, a stream of tears escaped from Haizaki’s eyes as it rolled down his cheek and falling to the ground, leaving wet spots of tears in his jeans and on the ground.

He cursed himself for not telling Nijimura the truth. The grey-haired boy wanted to tell his senpai about what happened, he wanted to hug the raven-haired boy and cry in his arms while telling his senpai about what really happened. He wanted Nijimura to know the truth, to help him, to mend him back.

But something inside him blocked it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even though Haizaki might not realize it, he is not alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another pointless chapter :'3 I'm sorry if this fic is too confusing or something, but I hope you guys enjoy! 
> 
> Also I don't really know how Murasakibara call Haizaki, but well.
> 
> (Kurobas is not mine)

Two weeks and it’s still haunting him.

The memories he had with these random men, the memories that dragged his mental down under, the memories that made him afraid. The memories that haunt his dreams, the memories that made him drown in the nightmares.

Whenever Haizaki sleeps, the scene seems to repeat itself. As soon as the grey-haired boy closed his eyes and drift off to the dream land, he could see himself back in the dark alley, surrounded by four men, naked and exposed. Humiliated. Violated.

_“Yeah, that’s it… Come on boy; let us hear your voice—”_

_“Aren’t you delicious? Come on; open that pretty mouth of yours—”_

_“Ugh. It’s so tight and wet; it’s sucking me in—”_

And before the dreams can end, Haizaki snapped his eyes open, and he found himself awake once again. And then, just like that, he allowed himself to fall into a state of insomnia, drowning in depression.

Up to this day, sleeping peacefully wasn’t an option for Haizaki.

-x-

Although Haizaki still feels haunted with the memories, he forced himself to go to school and practice.

Avoiding people was one of his specialties; to avoid meeting other people’s eyes wasn’t too hard. For now, not speaking any words to anyone was quickly added into the list of his specialties since the week before, and it concerns Nijimura.

Haizaki has never been this quiet before.

Nijimura cursed himself for forcing the younger teen to come to practices, but he was sure if Haizaki didn’t show up anymore without any— _any—_ excuses, the coach might expel him from the team. And Nijimura clearly didn’t want that to happen, _what a waste of a good skill._

When Haizaki agreed that he’ll come to school and practices again, Nijimura expects him to be a bit cheerful than the state he’s in right now.

Nijimura couldn’t help it, but whenever he took a glance to the grey-haired teen, the words _‘a walking corpse’_ appeared inside his mind. The boy was abnormally quiet, obeying everything that was told to him by Nijimura or Akashi or the coach, and his eyes are still filled with nothingness.

Dull.

The thing that concerns him more about Haizaki is when no one complained to him about Haizaki’s behavior.

The normal Haizaki that Nijimura knows is a naughty boy. The Haizaki that Nijimura knows like to steal others’ lunch—especially Kuroko’s, disobeying so many rules, getting involved into a street fight, skipping practices with ridiculous excuses and et cetera.

But the Haizaki that was sitting in the bench wasn’t the Haizaki that Nijimura knows.

The figure in the bench wasn’t the energetic, cheerful and annoying Haizaki that Nijimura liked. The figure in the bench wasn’t the Haizaki that Nijimura knows.

But, contrary to his concerns, Nijimura did nothing.

-x-

Haizaki can’t seem to remember when the last time he could sleep peacefully was, and now, he’s completely exhausted.

He stared into the basketball court with dull, grey eyes, watching without even registering as Aomine scored again that day. He only watched with unknowing eyes as Nijimura patted Aomine’s back, screaming “Good job!” and running to lead the sparring again.

Haizaki was benched since the first quarter, and he didn’t even think about playing in the court.

Practicing basketball becomes one of the things that can distract his feelings for now, but not when he’s benched like this. When he’s benched, he could hear the sound of laughter in his ears, although he had tried so hard to block the sound from filling his mind.

Haizaki was too unaware of his surroundings, until he heard a loud ring and a stream of shouting, and when he snapped back to the reality, he found that the small match is finally over.

He had watched the match without realizing it. Again.

Haizaki moved to stand up and congratulates everyone on their success, but as soon as he got in his feet, his visions become white for a moment—and unintentionally, he fell.

“Everyone, thanks for your good jo—hey, watch out!”

Haizaki heard a shout from Nijimura, and contrary to his exceptions, he fell into a pair of strong arms instead of the wooden floor.

Haizaki blinked, trying to get rid of the dizziness, and when he did, he saw Murasakibara above him. The purple-haired boy’s arms are around him, holding his body in place and preventing him from falling down to the floor.

After realizing it, Haizaki wants to scream out at the touch, he wants to bite Murasakibara’s arms to get them off of him, but no. He can’t. Not now. Not here. Not when everybody’s watching him. Although his mind was regressed into a panic state, he can’t, not now.

“Ne, watch out next time~ Are you tired, Hai-chin? You don’t look well~”

Usually, Haizaki could punch Murasakibara for the annoying tone. But this time, he just blinked in confusion as he let the tallest man in the court helps him to sit back in the bench. He was too dizzy to respond.

Within ten seconds, the rest of the team was around him. Beside Murasakibara, Haizaki could see Aomine, Midorima, Akashi, Kuroko and Nijimura around him, but he said nothing.

“What’s up with you?” Aomine asked, frowning as the tan boy approached the bench. “You looked hella tired, man.”

“If Murasakibara wasn’t there, you might hit your head to the floor, _nanodayo,_ ” Midorima added, lifting his left hand as he fixed the position of his eyeglasses. “And you’d end up being more of an idiot than this.”

“Haizaki-kun, you should be more careful next time,” Kuroko added, handing him a bottle of water. “Like what Midorima-kun said, you can end up being more of an idiot than this.”

“Have you slept last night?”

Amongst the others’ respond, despite the fact that Midorima and Kuroko just mocked him, Nijimura’s question was the one that hit him hard enough.

Hearing the captain’s question, everyone fell silent. Quickly, their eyes are fixated on Nijimura, occasionally glancing to Haizaki as they waited a reply.

“… What?”

“I asked; have you slept last night?” Nijimura repeated, and a frown appeared in his face. “You have these bags under your eyes, you know.”

“I’m alright,” Haizaki quickly replied, and the sentence only adds the depth of Nijimura’s frown. Without any other words, he struggled to stand up again, and Murasakibara looked like he wants to carry the grey-haired teen when he swayed as he stands. “I’m alright, see?”

“You can barely stand upright, idiot.” Nijimura scoffs, then motioning Murasakibara to pick Haizaki up and carry him in the tall boy’s shoulder. Murasakibara quickly scooped his arm on Haizaki’s waist, and as he ignores the grey-haired boy’s yelp, he puts Haizaki on his right shoulder.

“Oi! What the fuck—put me down!” Haizaki yelled as he struggled, and Nijimura could hear the hint of panic in his voice. This isn’t right.

“Ne~ But senpai asked me to do so, Hai-chin~ I can’t put you down now~”

“But—oi! Murasakibara!”

The others just sighed as they watched Murasakibara walked away from the court while carrying the struggling teen in his shoulder. At first, Murasakibara become too annoyed, but seconds later, Haizaki passed out. They then followed Murasakibara, while discussing what was going on with Haizaki.

“Too many one night stands”, Aomine said. “Too many games”, Midorima said. “Not too much snacks”, Murasakibara commented. But they still have no idea on what was happening.

When Murasakibara agreed to carry a passed out Haizaki back to his house, Nijimura sighed. After he gives Murasakibara the address to Haizaki’s house, he watched them go off as he wonders about what happened with Haizaki until the naughty boy becomes like that. But then, a soft tap of finger in his shoulder snapped him out of his thoughts, and when he turned around, he saw Akashi standing there behind him.

Nijimura stared at the red-haired boy’s matching pair of eyes. With that, he knows that Akashi was thinking the same with him.

“Something is wrong with Haizaki.”

-x-

Haizaki never really eats anymore. Not really.

Haizaki wasn’t the boy who always eats like the way Murasakibara always eats snacks and sweets, but he wasn’t the one who refused to eat anything. He could become hungry, and he often steals others’ lunch because he wanted it, but he wasn’t the type of boy who refused to buy his own lunch.

But since the week that he ‘disappeared’, Haizaki never really eats like before. It seems like no one had ever seen him eating something good anymore, and he never steals others’ lunch anymore.

Kuroko noticed it.

The light blue-haired boy watched as Haizaki entered the cafeteria with a carton of milk in his hand but no food with him, and Kuroko still watched as Haizaki pulled a chair and sit on it.

Kuroko sighed. He noticed the way Haizaki becomes thinner than before, he noticed that Haizaki never really eats too much like before.

That’s why, using his misdirection, he walked from his seat and positioned himself in front of Haizaki.

But when he settled in front of Haizaki and tried to steal the taller boy’s attention, he noticed one more thing that changes in Haizaki’s usual demeanor: the dullness in his eyes.

He looked lifeless.

“Haizaki-kun,” Kuroko called out softly, and although Kuroko said it soft enough for anyone to look at him normally despite the use of his misdirection, it’s not for Haizaki. The grey-haired boy nearly jumped out in surprise when Kuroko poked his hand because he’s not really responding with his call, and Haizaki flinched.

“O—oh! Oh. It’s  Kuroko.” Haizaki breathed out, somehow in relief, and Kuroko frowned. This isn’t normal. This isn’t Haizaki.

“Haizaki-kun? You’re not eating your lunch?” Kuroko asked, trying to ignore his concern for Haizaki’s flinch earlier.

“Huh? No.”

“You’re not hungry?”

“No. Not at all—why do you ask?”

Kuroko sighed. “Because you used to steal my lunch and I have prepared more lunch for you to take but you’re not even eating. Do you realize that you had become thinner?”

Kuroko’s question was greeted with silence. Haizaki looked down, seemingly unable to look into Kuroko’s eyes anymore, and Kuroko frowned.

“Haizaki-kun?”

“Yes, I realized it,” Haizaki muttered, his breath shaky when he said so. “S-so what?”

Silence. Kuroko just blinked at Haizaki, his frown was still there. Haizaki didn’t dare to ask anything, but he didn’t move to leave the smaller boy, either.

“Haizaki-kun, did something happen in the week when you…disappeared?”

This time, without dealing with any words, Haizaki left the cafeteria.

-x-

“You changed your phone?”

Haizaki looked up from his phone—a brand new one, not the one that was filled with the disgusting records of that day—to the captain that was standing in front of him, then he snorted.

“Hello to you too,” Haizaki mumbled, flipping his phone and placing it to his pocket. “What do you want?”

“What, can’t you accept a simple ‘Hi’ from me?” Nijimura sighed, then moving to sit beside Haizaki. “If you really changed your phone and your number, you should have told me.”

“I didn’t have your number,” Haizaki replied, unintentionally flinching away from Nijimura. The older boy seems to not notice, though.

“What happened to your phone?”

“It fell into a river last week.”

Haizaki was lying. His phone was resting in home right now, the electronic device lying peacefully on his desk. After Nijimura’s visit, Haizaki decided to turn the device off, and thinking about things that he could do with the phone. But at the same time, he can’t—that phone was his brother’s giving, and he can’t just throw it away like that.

“I see,” Nijimura mumbled, and then he pulls out his phone and flipped it open. “Tell me your new number. It might be necessary.”

Without any doubts, Haizaki told Nijimura his number, and asked for his senpai’s number back. Just like that, and instantly, Haizaki feels more secure.

“If you got into any trouble, don’t hesitate to call me,” Nijimura said after giving his number, a small smile appeared on his face as he reached out to ruffle Haizaki’s hair. “You’re precious too for me, you know?”

That time, Haizaki couldn’t help but believe the captain’s words instantly. And deep inside his heart, something told him that he can trust Nijimura.

He feels secure.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Although he's not sure if Nijimura will stays like this or ended up hating him, he trusts his senpai.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! I got busy with school and my friend even "forced" me to play DMMd. And I don't want to abandon this fic for too long, so here's a short (and rushed) update!
> 
> Unbeta-ed, so I apologize if there's any mistakes!

Nijimura never expected Kuroko to come up to him that day.

The smaller boy was silent—like he usually is, but this time Nijimura knows that something was bothering Kuroko’s mind. And somehow, Nijimura knows that the matter that bothers Kuroko was related to Haizaki’s current state. Although he knows, he asked.

“What’s the matter, Kuroko?” Nijimura asked, and he was surprised hearing the hint of nervousness that was present behind his voice. Kuroko stays silent for a moment, his light blue eyes fixed on the ground, but then he gulped nervously before he lifted his head to face the captain of the Teikou basketball team.

“It’s—um, senpai, Haizaki-kun hasn’t eaten any meals for three days straight.”

But as soon as Kuroko finished his sentence, Nijimura feels weak.

“He _what_?”

“Haizaki-kun hasn’t eaten anything for three days, senpai, and I’m worried,” Kuroko repeated, worry has overtook his usual stoic expression. “Haizaki-kun keeps getting thinner and thinner, and when I asked him with force, he said to me that he hasn’t eaten anything for three days straight.”

Nijimura groaned. Three days. Three days without any meal and he’s still attending practice. “That punk—”

“But—senpai, please don’t tell or discuss to anyone else beside us about this,” Kuroko pleaded, pausing for some seconds before continuing, “Something happened with Haizaki-kun when he…disappeared, and he hasn’t told me anything about it. Probably if we tell someone about this, he will be pissed—”

“What’re you guys talking about?”

Before Kuroko could finish his sentence, they heard Aomine’s voice coming from outside of the court. When Nijimura looked up from Kuroko’s face to the source of voice, he could see Aomine walking with Akashi and Murasakibara near him, but far behind them, Nijimura saw Haizaki.

Before Nijimura could think clearly, and before Kuroko could respond as they lay their gaze on Haizaki’s figure, Nijimura dashed to the grey-haired teen and grabbed his arm, and the older teen tried to ignore the panic gasp coming from Haizaki as soon as he gripped Haizaki’s arm. Before anyone could speak or respond with something, Nijimura yelled, “We’ll be back later! Just go do the practice ahead of us!” before running off from the court.

“W-what the hell?! What are you doing? Let me go!” Haizaki squirmed, trying to break free from Nijimura’s grip but his efforts are futile as Nijimura gripped his arm harder.

“I’m not going to let you go before we arrived to the locker room,” Nijimura growled, and Haizaki fell silent. What did he do until Nijimura becomes like this to him?

“Y—you’re hurting me,” Haizaki muttered then, his voice filled with fear. Nijimura loosened his grip, but never letting go of the grey-haired teen as he keeps half-dragging Haizaki to the locker room.

As soon as they got into the locker room, Nijimura locked the door from inside, and the sound of door locking only adds to Haizaki’s fear.

There was no movement or sound coming off from both of them as they stay silent, facing each other. But after about a minute of silence, Nijimura spoke.

“Open your shirt,” Nijimura commanded, and Haizaki trembled in fear. No. Not his captain too. Not him. If it’s anyone else, fine, but his captain? No.

Haizaki quickly shook his head as he bit his lower lip, trying to hold back his tears. A pang of guilt washed through Nijimura’s heart, but he commanded again.

“Open your shirt or I’ll have to rip them off,” Nijimura commanded, and Haizaki couldn’t help but comply. With shaky hands, he slowly took off his shirt, and as soon as he was finished, he could see the way Nijimura’s face paled.

Kuroko was right. Haizaki was losing too much weight, and he’s way too thin. Nijimura gritted his teeth at the sight of Haizaki in front of him. Without muttering anything, Nijimura took a step forward before extended an arm to touch Haizaki’s visible ribcage. Haizaki flinched at the touch, and unintentionally, he took a step back.

“D-don’t hurt me, please.”

Nijimura’s heart clenched painfully hearing Haizaki’s weak voice. No. This isn’t the Haizaki that he knew. This isn’t the annoying brat that he knew. This is not…

Releasing a shaky breath, Nijimura took a step back, moving his gaze to the ground below. “… I’m sorry for forcing you. You can wear your shirt again.”

Haizaki sniffed, and quickly he puts his shirt back. There were no words uttered from Nijimura or Haizaki, the only sound filling the empty locker room was Haizaki’s muffled sobs.

After a few minutes of silence, Nijimura broke the silence. “Have you eaten yet, Haizaki?”

Haizaki froze for a few moments, but then he shook his head. “N-no. Not yet, I-I was…unable, I couldn’t—”

Nijimura sighed softly before slowly close the distance between them—carefully, he didn’t want Haizaki to flinch away from him because of fear—before he extended an arm and patted the younger teen’s head. “You should eat, idiot. Even an idiot like you should know that basketball and studying requires energy. I—we don’t want you to collapse in the training, you know.”

“I’m sorry,” Haizaki muttered, unconsciously leaning to Nijimura’s touch. Somehow, he feels safe at the touch.

“Don’t apologize, punk, that doesn’t suit you at all. Where’s the punk that I once knew, huh?” Nijimura responded, and a small smile finding its way to Haizaki’s face. “Now—shouldn’t we get back? Probably everyone’s asking where we went by now.”

“Yeah, we—” Haizaki stopped himself when a wave of dizziness washes through him. Quickly, he reached out to grab the front of Nijimura’s shirt.

Without warning, Haizaki’s body fell forward. A low grunt was released from Nijimura’s lips, and quickly he extended his arms to support Haizaki’s body and preventing the grey-haired teen from falling to the ground. Silently he curses as he realized that Haizaki was too light.

Haizaki didn’t move at all after that. Panicked, Nijimura shook Haizaki’s limp body. “Haizaki?”

No response.

Carefully, he flipped Haizaki’s body over to examine the younger teen. Haizaki’s eyes are closed, his breath was somewhat ragged and his face was so pale.

_‘Is he…fainted?’_

“Haizaki!”

-x-

When Haizaki opened his eyes, he could register two things; his bedroom’s wall paint and a concerned captain beside him.

Haizaki blinked, feeling confused before he turned his head to face Nijimura. “Wha—”

“You fainted in the locker room, dumbass,” Nijimura answered, and his expression softened a little as the worry slipped off from the older teen’s face. Nijimura opened his bag and pulls out a light blue box. “The infirmary teacher said that you were suffering from the lack of food. Kuroko was worried, and he left me this bento. He said that he had prepared this for you.”

Haizaki’s face paled a little. “But—”

“No buts,” Nijimura cut him off, extending an arm to stroke the grey-haired teen’s hair softly. “Anyway, I’m tired of you running away and hiding the truth from me. You should try to eat as much as you can, and after that you have to tell me what happened to you.”

Haizaki’s face went paler, and Nijimura sighed. “It can’t go on like this, Shougo—you noticed that everyone’s somehow concerned at you too, right?”

“But senpai—”

“No buts, Shougo,” Nijimura said quickly, stroking Haizaki’s head once more. The younger teen slowly moves his gaze to his senpai’s irises, and somehow he feels safe once again. Maybe it’ll be fine. Probably it’ll get better if he tells Nijimura. Probably…

“…promise me you won’t hate me after you know about it?” Haizaki mumbled; his voice low and shaky. Nijimura stroke Haizaki’s hair again before pinching the grey-haired teen’s cheek, ignoring the small “Ow!” from his junior.

“I promise.”

“… Okay,” Haizaki muttered shakily, and then Nijimura opened the box in his lap. Slowly, he took a spoonful of rice and a piece of tempura before he moved to feed Haizaki.

“Open up.”

“What the hell—I might be acting weird these days, but I’m not a goddamn kid. I can eat by myself.”

“Whatever, I don’t care. Just open your mouth for now.”

Haizaki sighed, and then he complied. But as soon as the food touched his tongue, an unpleasant feeling washes through him and he paled. Nijimura noticed that Haizaki looks like he wants to throw up, and quickly, the raven-haired teen covered Haizaki’s mouth with his hand.

“I know that you don’t like it, but swallow,” Nijimura whispered, and he was surprised to find his voice somewhat shaky. Haizaki stared at him with pale, pleading eyes, before shaking his head, as if voicing his refusal. “Come on, Shougo—don’t be a baby. Please do me a favor by swallowing it.”

Honestly, Nijimura feels bad, forcing Haizaki like this. But he remembered the infirmary teacher’s words—if Haizaki didn’t eat anything soon, it will endanger his life. And clearly, Nijimura didn’t want to see his junior suffer from his own actions.

Haizaki’s body was shaking, and Nijimura feels guilty by now. He was thinking about letting the grey-haired teen to throw up the food, but much to his surprise, Haizaki managed to swallow the food.

Quickly, Nijimura took his hand away from Haizaki’s mouth and moved to hug the younger teen. His heart clenched painfully hearing the muffled sobs from the younger teen. He could feel the way his own eyes sting with tears.

_What happened to you, Haizaki?_

“I’m sorry,” Nijimura muttered, rubbing Haizaki’s back softly, trying to calm the younger teen down.

“I-it’s not your fault,” Haizaki muttered, fisting his hands in the fabric of Nijimura’s shirt before pulling away, tracks of tears visible in his face. Haizaki’s hand trembled as he looks Nijimura right into his eyes. His mouth opened and closed a few times, as if he wants to talk but he was scared, but then he whispered, “N-now, if you want to know the truth—open my drawer.”

Nijimura frowned. “Your drawer?”

Haizaki nodded, and then he released his grip on Nijimura’s shirt. The raven-haired teen frowned, but then he moved to open Haizaki’s drawer.

What lies inside was a black phone. It wasn’t an unfamiliar device at all, and he registered it as Haizaki’s old phone.

“It’s—your old phone that fell to the river?” Nijimura asked, but Haizaki shook his head in denial.

“It didn’t fell to the river, so you can turn that on,” Haizaki whispered, and Nijimura frowned even deeper. What is Haizaki trying to tell him with the phone? Curious, Nijimura pressed the power button to turn the device on.

As soon as the device turned on, and after a few taps, Nijimura’s expression filled with anger and disgust.

Haizaki’s vision blurred; and he could feel the way tears sting in his eyes. Slowly, he closed his eyes, unable to see Nijimura’s reaction as the older teen browsed through his old phone.

“Please don’t hate me.”

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (COUGHS) Hello! I'm sorry that this take sooooo damn long (nearly a year, wtf, tie!), but really, I'm going to graduate this year and school was...hell. And my friend was an evil being who dragged me into so many different fandoms and making me abandon this. So once again, I'm sorry! I still remember the main plot of this story (or not? is there any plot? nooo) and I'm sticking to the plot—but I changed some a little. Just bear with me a little more, okay? HEHE
> 
> Also, thank you for your comments and all these kudos! I really am surprised that there's anyone who read this and even commented on this, so this chapter is actually for you guys. I'm sorry if this chapter's a bit disappointing.
> 
> Plus, I forgot how to write Nijimura and Haizaki, but I really want to post it before my final exam next week. (Wish me luck, uuuhghh)

What Haizaki feared might be true.

His heart sunk when he watched as Nijimura browsed through his phone again, the look of disgust was clear on his face. The silver-haired teen could see on how he gripped the phone tight enough that maybe it cracked a little—but as Nijimura checked his phone, Haizaki was completely silent as he keeps watching. The older boy didn’t say anything too, but then his fingers moved in such a speed that made Haizaki wonder what he did with the phone.

He felt something inside his chest clenched in pain when Nijimura finally finished with his phone, locking it then handing the black device back to the other. The look of anger was clear on his face, and as Haizaki accepted back his phone, his voice was clear and steady, “… I’m going home.”

_This is it. He hates me. I know this will happen—what do I expect from him? Why do I even bother?_

Haizaki took a deep breath, biting his lower lip as he looked away from Nijimura’s gaze, placing his phone on the top of his nightstand. “Okay,” he whispered, a little piece of his own self cheered at himself when he found his voice wasn’t as shaky as he expected. There was silence stretched between them, and the older teen sighed as he opened Haizaki’s bedroom door, pausing a little before taking any step to walk out of the room.

“I’ll show myself out,” he murmured, not giving any single glance to the younger boy as he walked outside. “And I expect you to appear for practice tomorrow.”  
And that was it. His bedroom door slammed shut as Nijimura exited the room, and Haizaki bit his lower lip harder—making it bled a little. He was thinking to follow his senior, but then he heard a series of footsteps echoing away and then there was another sound of door slamming. After that, he was met by silence—which he found deafening, for a reason.

“Stupid,” he muttered to himself, hugging his knees again and burying his face on it. “Stupid, stupid, I’m so stupid.”

He wants to run, he wants to scream, he wants to kick himself for being a very, very _stupid_ being for _letting_ Nijimura _know_ about that incident, and let the older boy _see_ what happened to him—what was he thinking? How would he face his senpai after this? _Idiot, idiot, idiot, I’m so stupid!_

He groaned, feeling the heavy ache in his chest spread after some minutes of silence. It hurts, knowing that Nijimura still hated him although he had trusted the older boy enough for him to be able to tell, although Nijimura was the one who forced him to reveal what happened to him. He expected this to happen, so why does it still hurt?

“When will I stop being so stupid,” he murmured to himself, lifting his head that was resting on the space between his knees to lean his chin on the top of his knees. His eyes then darting to the small device that lays on his nightstand, then he remembered Nijimura’s furious expression and tapping before. His stomach still churned uncomfortably when he eyed the phone, but he was curious—so with shaking hands, he reached out to pick the phone up.

One of the phone’s sides was slightly cracked, probably from Nijimura’s grip before. Oh, if the situation weren’t like this, maybe Haizaki had laughed at that.

Aside from the crack, there was nothing wrong with the device. He opened the lock, tapping on it a few times and looking through his main menu, applications, messages, even settings—yet he doesn’t find anything wrong.

There’s one place he hasn’t looked at, though; his phone’s gallery. It was the very last place he wants to open up in his phone, but maybe they weren’t any other options if he wants to find out with what Nijimura did with his phone.

Haizaki took a deep breath, feeling his hands starting shook. _What the hell, Shougo, calm down._

With trembling fingers, he opened his gallery, expecting to see loads of filth and inappropriate things there—

And he found it completely empty.

He heaves another sigh, throwing the device to the bed as he flopped down on it.

-x-

Nijimura was angry, stomping all the way back to his house.

No, he wasn’t angry anymore—he was _furious_ when he finally found out about what happened with Haizaki. It wasn’t like he was angry with Haizaki, though—surprisingly—but he was actually angry with himself.

He wants to curse himself for not being there when Haizaki was attacked.

The raven-haired boy remembered that the ones violating Haizaki were old men, but that doesn’t mean that he felt scared when he saw them. In fact, he wants to punch them to death, to kill them with _bare hands_ as a punishment for messing with Haizaki.

Although he was rough and hard on Haizaki, he actually cared about the younger boy. Sometimes he wondered to himself on why he bothered when he noticed that there was something wrong with Haizaki, but maybe that was the answer. Nijimura cared for him.

Too bad he doesn’t know how to show it.

-x-

School wasn’t over for that day, but Haizaki already felt panic rising from his heart.

It was the lunch break already—one more set of lessons and then school will be over and the practice will start. He had problem sleeping _again_ —although this time, the reason for his insomnia for the previous night wasn’t the same as the days before. This time, he spent his time awake to think on how he would face the captain for the practice.  
“Haizaki-kun.”

Should he act like how he usually acted before the incident? Should he apologize to the older man? How should he react, seriously?!

“Haizaki-kun.”

Or maybe he should skip training for this day. But that means he would add his troubles with Nijimura, and he skipped practice for too many times now anyway—and maybe Nijimura would go _hunt_ him again and dragged him back to practice and telling him to _stop procrastinating_. Or maybe not.

“Haizaki-kun.”

“Ow! That— _shit_ , that hurts!”

Haizaki’s left hand flew to his cheek—just now he finally notices another presence on the seat ahead of him. Kuroko was sitting there with a box of lunch packed perfectly in front of him; his face shows that perfect deadpan expression that somehow managed to mock Haizaki.

“God damn it—” Haizaki cursed, rubbing the stinging pain in his left cheek. _Just how hard did he pinch me? It hurts so much, damn it!_ “When and _how_ did you get there, Kuroko?!”

“I was sitting here from ten minutes ago,” Kuroko muttered in a flat tone, “I even called you _three times_ but you didn’t respond. I did what I have to do, Haizaki-kun.”

Haizaki felt the urge to punch the smaller man, but these days, violence wasn’t his choice. He groaned a little as he smacked the side of Kuroko’s head a little, and the smaller man lets out a small ‘Ouch’.

“That hurts, Haizaki-kun,” Kuroko muttered as he rubbed the spot that Haizaki smacked, “You’re so cruel.”

“Hey! You pinched me first, who was cruel now?!”

Haizaki wasn’t sure since Kuroko’s stoic expression remained the same, but he could see a hint of smile tugging on the corners of the smaller man’s lips. Silence fell over them then, and Kuroko’s smile lingered for a few seconds before he exhaled softly.

“Have you eaten lunch, Haizaki-kun?” Kuroko asked, his fingers fiddling with the rim of his lunch box. Haizaki shrugged, he hasn’t eaten yet since breakfast. All he did was drinking a glass of milk in the morning, anyway. “I brought lunch a little bit too many today.”

Kuroko didn’t say it out loud, but even Haizaki could catch the message he was about to say— _‘Please eat, I have even prepared a portion for you.’_

“What, you miss me stealing your lunch?” Haizaki joked, snatching the lunch box away from the light blue-haired boy. “You’re so funny, Kuroko! You have to eat more; anyway, you’re going to stay small if you don’t eat more.”

“That’s so rude,” Kuroko commented, but he did nothing to take his lunch box back from Haizaki. He eyed the other silently as Haizaki opened the box, and Kuroko even managed to form a small smile when he saw Haizaki’s eyes widened seeing his lunch. For that day, he prepared to bring karaages for lunch. He knew it was Haizaki’s favorite—Kuroko hoped that the grey-haired boy would finally eat. As Kuroko watched, Haizaki keeps getting thinner day by day and it actually scared him. His smile widened when Haizaki took a piece of karaage and eating it, looking like he doesn’t even force himself to eat it.

“Oh, damn. It’s so damn good; I’ll probably steal all of your lunch for today,” Haizaki said with a grin. Kuroko returned the grin with a small smile, and he even let out a small laugh.

“Please don’t, Haizaki-kun. I haven’t eaten my lunch at all.”

Really, Kuroko doesn’t want to lose a _friend_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I'm not the only one who likes the idea of Kuroko and Haizaki being friends, yeeee.
> 
> (Also your comments will be appreciated, and I'll try to answer after final exaaammmm ;v;)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nijimura might need to do some apologizing. Also, Nijimura and Haizaki have a talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO. YES, I AM ALIVE. I'm sorry that it had been _SO LONG_ , I haven't abandoned this fic, really! ~~It's just that I keep looking for time and ideas and I don't get myself sometimes.~~ Honestly, whenever I got notified about someone commenting this fic, I wanted to continue writing it ~~but then I lost my idea and I got busy with college~~.
> 
> Also my laptop was broken and I lost almost everything. Unfortunately, it includes this fic's files and I mainly forgot at what direction it was supposed to go. I'm sorry.
> 
> As an apology, have this super quick-written chapter! ONCE AGAIN I'M SO SORRY T_T

Nijimura doesn’t count on days.

If it was just one or two (or three) days, he was still able to tell—but he doesn’t count on days. He just doesn’t. That’s why he doesn’t really know how long it was since the last time he talked to Haizaki properly, and the grey-haired boy seemed to avoid him. At lunch, Nijimura wasn’t able to find Haizaki everywhere. Whenever they passed each other on the corridor, Haizaki took a quick turn as if to avoid him. Thankfully, Haizaki still attended practice, even though the younger boy always ignored him.

In actuality, it took him a sentence from Kuroko to realize.

“Are you angry with Haizaki-kun, senpai?” Kuroko asked him after training—in which Haizaki skipped, so that might also be why Kuroko asked him that day. Nijimura blinked several times, and then he could feel how his eyebrows slowly ceased downwards to form a frown. It was an immediate reaction; he didn’t even think, and the brows feel their need to form a frown.

“Why would you think of that?” Nijimura asked, taking a ball that was lying near his right foot. Kuroko’s expression remained stoic while he drinks from his water bottle, although Nijimura could see that the light-blue colored brows raise up a bit.

“Haizaki-kun seemed to be scared of you,” Kuroko said after he finished drinking, using the back of his right hand to wipe on his mouth. “And he seemed to avoid talking about _you_. Are you angry with him?”

“Are you two talking about me behind my back?” Nijimura feels his brows moved to deepen the frown, but Kuroko remained looking unapologetic. He sighed. “I’m not angry with him. He keeps avoiding me, though.”

Kuroko was silent, staring at him. For some reason, Nijimura feels uneasy, like Kuroko was staring right to his soul.

“Well,” Kuroko started after a minute of staring, and Nijimura released a breath he didn’t even know he was holding. Kuroko took his bag and sling it over his shoulder before looking back at Nijimura. “Talk to him.”

With that, Kuroko excused himself. And with that, Nijimura was left alone with his thought in the gym.

-x-

_Talk to him._

Kuroko’s words keeps repeating itself in the captain’s mind, and it somehow left him thinking. _Talk to him._ It doesn’t sound like merely spoken words, although it might be. Though, if it was merely said, Nijimura wouldn’t think about it _this_ much, right?

The hell, he was confused with himself.

 _Talk to him, he said? But Haizaki was the one avoiding me! How am I supposed to_ talk _to him?!_

A minute passed in silence, and his mind was silent as well. It was silent, before Nijimura starts thinking, _why the hell would I worry about not talking to Haizaki?_

-x-

Kuroko’s words were still ringing in his mind when he went to school the next morning.

It was somehow distracting, as he keeps losing his focus on the lesson—and fortunately, the teachers didn’t call him out for spacing out in the lesson. His classmates do ask him about why he was being silent and ‘uncharacteristically spacey’, though.

Somehow, he ended up thinking about Kuroko’s words and Haizaki for the whole lesson.

 _Talk to him_ , Kuroko’s voice seemed to appear out of nowhere in his mind. _Talk to him, yeah. Maybe I do need to talk to him. Why wouldn’t I? But also why would I? What am I_ doing _? What am I_ supposed _to do?!_

He was so deep in his thoughts that he doesn’t realize that the lunch bells had stopped ringing. His friends even asked him if he was alright; if he needs to get taken to infirmary.

 Of course, that wasn’t the matter with his thoughts.

He wasn’t really hungry, so he didn’t go to the cafeteria. He brought a pack of bread with him anyways, so he figured he could probably look for Haizaki and drag him to the roof and forced him to eat there.

… Maybe it’s not the best idea.

And due to his midday spacing out, he kind of lost more than a half lunch time, and he sighed. Maybe eat the bread first, find Haizaki later.

So he went to the roof’s direction, ascending up the stairs and opening the door leading to the roof. The wind was strong that day; Nijimura could feel it even when he opened the door just a little.

The sky was somewhat grey, though.

It might be raining soon, and Nijimura realized that the weather was chilly. He probably should head inside, but he had spent five minutes just to get here, and he was too lazy to get back to class anyway.

So he stepped out to the open air, and breathed in. Nijimura felt a sigh follows the deep breath, and then, he heard a surprised gasp.

When he looked over to the direction of the gasp, he got surprised as well. Well, maybe not that surprised, but he was still surprised to see Haizaki sitting there.

Haizaki looked panicked, and Nijimura wondered if he did something wrong before. Maybe he did, but he didn’t realize? Maybe he didn’t? He doesn’t even know. The thing is, Kuroko’s words resurfaced again in his head, _talk to him_ , and Nijimura might as well do it now.

And by now, Haizaki looked ready to bolt out towards the roof’s stairs, and Nijimura lets out a sigh. “Don’t. I need to talk to you.”

The grey-haired boy’s body went completely rigid when Nijimura said that, but he doesn’t object. He looked nervous, Nijimura noted. The older boy stepped closer to him, and Haizaki looked like he wanted to jump.

“Why are you acting like that? _Chill._ ” Nijimura said, seating himself just a few meters from where Haizaki sat. “I won’t do anything to you, I promise.”

Nijimura then realized that his choice of words might be wrong, and cursed himself, and probably will allow Haizaki to bolt out if he wanted to do it now. Haizaki doesn’t seem to be affected much, though, as he released a sigh.

“Have you eaten?” Nijimura asked, raising a brow as he opened his package of bread. Haizaki muttered a small “Yeah,” and it shouldn’t be that audible in the wind, but Nijimura heard it anyway.

“Good,” the older boy said, taking a bite of his bread. Then it was silent, and the silence stretched until Nijimura finished his bread. He looked up. The clouds got darker, but for now, he doesn’t want to go inside. “Oh, Kuroko told me the other day that you thought that I’m angry with you. Is that true?”

Haizaki was silent, but before Nijimura could look up, Haizaki hissed, “Shit. That bastard.”

“Don’t blame Kuroko,” Nijimura said. “And why would you even think of that? I’m not angry with you.”

This time, Haizaki looked straight to Nijimura’s eyes. There’s something strange in his eyes. “Wait—you aren’t?”

“I’m not,” Nijimura clarifies, and sighed. Then, he asked again, “Why would you even think of that?”

Haizaki’s expression turned uneasy, now. He looked down, and Nijimura could see that Haizaki was playing with the end of his shirt. The grey-haired boy stayed silent for a while, and while Nijimura wanted to know _why_ , he felt like he shouldn’t force the answer out.

“Well,” Haizaki started, voice small. Then he looked up, but he doesn’t look at Nijimura’s face. “You didn’t talk to me after you deleted all of the _things_ in my old phone and bolted out of my house without any words.”

Nijimura blinked, his mind didn’t quite catch up with what Haizaki was implying, at first. But then his mind clicked, and he lets out an audible _oh_.

Well. Okay, then it might be his fault.

“I—well. I’m…sorry?” The apology felt weird in his tongue, and even Haizaki had this strange expression in his face when Nijimura apologized. “I’m not angry. Sorry. I know I shouldn’t—”

“—I thought you hated me.” Haizaki interrupted.

Under normal circumstances, Nijimura would hit Haizaki’s head or pull on his ear on being rude by interrupting people in the middle of sentences, but for now—he was at loss for words. While Haizaki said it in a whisper, it still feels like a punch to the gut, and the wind that blows over them chilled him even more.

Haizaki thought he _hated_ him. And just now Nijimura could place the expression plastered all over Haizaki’s face; it’s sadness. Pure sadness; something that a normal Haizaki would never show in front of anyone—or even when he was alone—and it made Nijimura’s chest constricts with something akin to pain.

“I—” Nijimura started when he could finally think of something to say; his mind was a mess of jumbled words. Haizaki looked straight into his eyes, now, and Nijimura felt like he was being punched in the gut. _Again_. “I’d never hate you, Haizaki.”

The light in Haizaki’s eyes shifted, and even Nijimura could see the realization all over Haizaki’s face. “You— _really?_ ”

Nijimura opened his mouth to say, _yes, of course, why would I hate you?_ —and so on, but his breath was caught in his throat. Months—and probably years—of knowing Haizaki, and this is probably the first time he felt completely speechless as Haizaki keeps staring at him.

Haizaki’s eyes looked somewhat… Open. And truthfully, Nijimura never remembered if Haizaki ever looked like this before. And he never remembered if he ever felt this…weird before. Usually, when he was around Haizaki, all he could feel was anger and pissed-off feeling—and sometimes, pure concern. But it was never like _this._ Nijimura’s brain wasn’t cooperating with what he wants, that he wanted to say those words, but his mouth seemed unable to move.

He must have been silent for too long, because he could see how Haizaki slowly furrows his eyebrows together in a concerned frown— _concern?_ Is his mind working alright? _Why is Haizaki concerned?_ —before the younger boy opened his mouth and asked, “Oi, are you oka—”

—and this time, Haizaki was the one getting interrupted—by a sudden rain.

Nijimura almost jumped out from where he sat down, eyes wide as he looked up to the sky. It had gone so _dark_ , and he didn’t even realize. Haizaki was cursing out loud, before he then sneezed, and Nijimura quickly took a hold of his wrist before running back to the staircase.

The rain was starting to get hard when he closed the rooftop door, but he was already drenched from head to toe. He remembered that he still have his sports uniform, though, so maybe he will change to that before he go to the class. Though, in the middle of thinking, he could hear that Haizaki was laughing.

It took him another second to realize that Haizaki was laughing at _him_.

“Oh my—look at _you_!” Haizaki said in between laughter, and Nijimura didn’t understand what’s so funny about _him_. “You looked like a drowned cat—pfft!”

Nijimura felt his eyebrow twitch. Before he knew it, he shot back, “Well, you looked like a drowned _mouse,_ ” while pulling on Haizaki’s ear. The grey-haired boy lets out a pained groan, but he was still _laughing_ , and it took him a minute to stop.

When he stopped laughing, his expression shifted back to—something. Something that Nijimura didn’t have the words to describe it yet.

They stared at each other, and Nijimura couldn’t help but reach his hand out and ruffle Haizaki’s wet hair. The water got everywhere—including on himself, but he doesn’t really care about that fact. “Go and change your clothes before you get sick.”

“I will, I will—sheesh, stop ruffling my hair!” Haizaki swatted his hand away from his head, but it was mostly playful, so Nijimura doesn’t worry much. Haizaki looked at him again, and he doesn’t smile, but his eyes did. Maybe. Nijimura couldn’t really tell, and his mind was still being all funny since before they caught under the rain.

“Well,” Nijimura started, and he feels somewhat weird, and momentarily not knowing what to say. Haizaki was raising an eyebrow, and Nijimura continued, “See you at practice, I guess.”

Haizaki had this strange look, and Nijimura was a second away from saying _if you skip again I swear to God I will drag you to the gym—with the help from Kuroko_ ; but then Haizaki said, “Yea. See you at practice,” before he descended the stairs.

Nijimura blinked, and his eyes followed Haizaki’s retreating back.

… That sure was a strange one. Both him and Haizaki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EHEHE. ~~Sorry for the chapter's ending.~~ Feedbacks are appreciated much  <3 <3


End file.
